


Do not believe

by Vaniaurreaaz



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniaurreaaz/pseuds/Vaniaurreaaz
Summary: Greg doesn't want to believe
Relationships: Greg Heffley/Rodrick Heffley
Kudos: 26





	Do not believe

He was holding his blanket, he could feel how Rodrick's hands opened his door with great silence but only he could hear his footsteps and how he could see that malicious smile without even looking at him.

The sunny days were really happy, his little brother Manny was already going to school and playing with him happily. His parents were there as always scolding and worrying about their children.  
He and Rowley played as usual, Holly was more beautiful than ever and that made him happy, at least until nightfall and bedtime came.  
She did not want to believe that her brother abused her while she was sleeping, she wanted to believe that it was a bad dream but when she woke up she could always feel a great pain in her body and especially dirt.

She wanted to believe that her brother didn't do those things with her.

She could feel the liquid on her knees, she could feel the older man's hands touching her torso, how her tears escaped her eyes and how she wanted to vomit.

Greg didn't want to believe his brother did those things to him.


End file.
